This disclosure relates generally to hosted application platforms, and more particularly to secure transfer of business data to a hosted system.
Software as a Service (SaaS) is a model for deploying application and other software over the Internet. Also known as “on-demand” software, SaaS-modeled applications are flexible, quick to deploy, and Web-based. In a typical SaaS model, an on-demand system such as a server hosts advanced software applications that can be accessed from a customer system such as a client computer, usually on a subscription basis. As part of the model, business data from the customer is uploaded from the customer system to the on-demand system where such business data can be processed cost-effectively and efficiently by the hosted software applications.
As SaaS model gains traction in the market, the requirement for data security for medium and large enterprises, as well as individual users, becomes increasingly more important. Robust data security is crucial for the success of any on-demand solution. What is needed is a solution for protecting against any type of compromise of critical business data from a customer system.